


Light the Way

by EscapeTheVault



Series: Highborn [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bethesda, Creation Club, Dragon Priests - Freeform, Myrwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapeTheVault/pseuds/EscapeTheVault
Summary: Mirinn has given Zenotha yet another interesting lead, though it doesn't go quite as expected.





	Light the Way

Zenotha slid into a vacant chair next to Farkas in the Jorrvaskr common room.

“So this Wuuthrad we put back together- forged by Yngol for his father Ysgramor?” Zenotha looked back as they reached the bottom. “But what else is it about this thing that makes it so important? Not to sound dismissive. This is all really new.”

“Well, the short version is that some of the first human settlers in Skyrim, the Atmorans, built a settlement called Saarthal. The remains of it are near Winterhold. One night, a group of snow elves invaded Saarthal, massacred the inhabitants, and burned the city to the ground in an event referred to as The Night Of Tears. Ysgramor and his sons Yngol and Ylgar survived and escaped. They returned with the Five Hundred Companions and retook the city. When they left, Yngol heated Ysgramor’s tears with lightning and forged Wuuthrad.”

“I heard rumors about a dig at Saarthal. Wonder what they found and if it has anything to do with that invasion.” 

“There are many thoughts swirling around that. Some say Mehrunes Dagon drove the snow elves to do it by giving them dreams that made them more fearful of the Atmorans than they had been before. Other people say that since the snow elves only attacked Saarthal that they were looking for something specific that the Atmorans found.” Farkas took a long sip of his mead. “I don’t know what happened and I’m not sure that we’ll ever know for sure.”

“So who were the Atmorans? Early Nords?”

“We think so . Well, Imperials too.” He looked up, noticed something, and sat upright. A courier had just stumbled through the doors. The courier scanned the room and locked eyes with Zenotha. He crossed the room while digging in his satchel. 

“There you are! You’re a tough woman to find. I’ve got something here, for your eyes only. Let’s see…..here it is.” The man held out a small parcel wrapped in roughspun burlap. He nodded to her and to Farkas, and turned to leave. He nearly collided with Aela.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you to watch where you’re going,” she snapped. She stormed off, sneering in basically everyone’s general direction.

“Oh come one, Aela. Who pissed in your oats this morning?” Vilkas sidestepped out of her way. She just scowled. The courier blinked a number of times, then hastily left. Zenotha turned her attention to the small parcel in her hand. Farkas did his best to look uninterested but she could feel his sideways glance. She tugged on the pretty ribbon that tied it closed. The fabric fell open to reveal a map, a small note, and a purple flower. ‘Mirinn,’ she thought. She raised the small flower to her nose and instantly relaxed. She didn’t even really like the flowers so much but these had always been Mirinn’s favorite. It was also how she communicated when she didn’t want to sign her name to something, so a small sliver of anxiety sprouted. She opened the note:

“I hope this has reached you safely. I don’t want to use names in case this falls into the wrong hands. In this parcel there is a map. It is the location of a lavish, furnished tower (Myrwatch) that has been abandoned. Rumor has it that it may be associated with the College of Winterhold. I’ve heard that numerous bandits and explorers alike have been attempting to claim it. I sent a friend to investigate and have not heard back. He knows only to find Elianora to unlock the tower. Go. Find him, and find Elianora.”

Zenotha frowned. Mirinn didn’t want to use their names but had no problem using 'Elianora.’ It had to be a code name for something. She also highly doubted that this friend of hers was still alive. People hired by Mirinn tended to be efficient, as the coin was usually substantial. No response usually meant no pulse. She glanced over at Farkas. If safety was a potential issue, he’d definitely be good to take along. Of course, whatever Farkas knew, Vilkas would know. And then Aela, and the rest of the Companions. No, she’d have to take Faendal. Or a complete outsider. 

‘Wait,’ she thought. ‘There’s that elf mercenary at the Drunken Huntsman.’ Enough coin could ensure the woman’s silence… or explain her disappearance if necessary. She really needed Faendal in Falkreath to take care of a few things (and win her some favor with the Jarl). Plus, she’d be rather sad if anything happened to him during all of this… and it wouldn’t be the first time he’d helped cover up any unsavory actions, albeit reluctantly. ‘Yes,’ she thought. ‘The Dunmer woman will be perfect.’ She gently folded the cloth back over the map. She smelled the flower once more, and tucked it behind her ears. She smiled over at Farkas.

“Good news?” He asked.

“Mostly. Better than I was expecting.”

“Good.” Farkas smiled. Zenotha genuinely liked the man. The gruff demeanor was initially off-putting but he was one of the kindest, most loyal people she’d met in this mostly frigid hellhole. She just didn’t want a potential repeat of what happened to Skor, and what Farkas knew, they’d all know. She stood and stretched, nearly hitting Tilma in the face. The old woman chuckled at her and patted her on the back.

“You’ll be the death of me, girl.” She playfully swatted her ankles with her broom. “Take it easy on a poor old woman will you?”

“Sorry Tilma,” she chanted. “And if I’m ever the death of you, I promise to at least make it glorious for you.”

“They’ll sing songs of it in the mead halls, deary.” Tilma laughed until she wheezed. Zenotha shook her head and laughed to herself as she left Jorrvaskr. She shielded her eyes from a surprisingly bright sun. Braith and her friends were running and playing in the streets. She nearly collided with Mila. Heimskr was shouted something about the elves taking home and jobs away from the Nords, rising up against the Thalmor, blah blah blah…

“Watch it, old man,” she muttered. One of these days she was going to burn him to a crisp and not even care about the bounty. Hell, she’d honestly pay to be able to do it. Not today, though. 

She made her way through the Whiterun market. Fresh fruit, fine cuts of meat, and Carlotta had even made some savory pastries. She waved to Zenotha and handed a small one to her as she passed. Zenotha eagerly shoved it into her mouth- it was cheese and apple, her absolute favorite. Day made, she caught herself truly smiling at everyone. Even the ever-arrogant Nazeem couldn’t bother her. 

She rounded the corner and walked up the small stone path up to The Drunken Huntsman. She opened the door slightly too enthusiastically and a slight breeze blew in some leaves. Elrindr rolled his eyes and went back to polishing a piece of armor. She gave him a quick nod and walked over to the small alcove in the front of the shop. The Dunmer woman seated there surveyed her as she approached.

“You a mercenary? I have a job for you.” Zenotha cleared her throat.

“Blade and shadow, silence and death- these are my arts. For a modest fee, I’ll make great art for you.” The woman smirked. “I am Jenassa. What is this job you have for me?”

“I need someone who is fierce in battle and knows how to keep their mouth shut for good coin.” She eyed Jenassa’ bow. “500 gold to hire, 1000 when the job is completed and you return me to Tundra Homestead. My steward will be the one handling the latter, so no funny business if you want the full amount.”

“He’s your steward?” Jenassa scoffed. “I've seen him. He’s awfully well-armed for a steward.”

“I admit he’s primarily a travel companion. He’s equally proficient in homestead matters when I have to be away. This is one of those times.” She sighed. “Do you want the job or not?”

“What, so it’s a glorified escort mission? What’s the catch? 1500 gold seems a little pricey for you.”

“I don’t know what we’re going to find. I have a lead on a location of interest but my contact wouldn’t use names in the letter, so it’s possibly going to be very dangerous. It could just as easily not be, but there’s a missing friend and bandits and maybe a tie to the College of Winterhold. I’m asking you to take a lot on faith and I’m not naive enough to think this is going to be a cheap hire. Of course, if you think it’s too much, I can just stick to your rate. You know, for a third of the gold.”

“Did I say pricey? I mean incredibly fair.”

“That’s what I thought. We leave now.” Zenotha gestured to the bow on the table. “We’re heading to Morthal.”

* * * * * * * * * * *

The two elves drudged through the wet sand as the sky dimmed. As tragic of a city as Morthal was, it was equally beautiful. She picked a number of deathbell as they walked in silence. After a matter of moments, the outline of a tall stone tower appeared. Zenotha looked around and saw absolutely no sign of bandits, mages, or any other threat, and that concerned her even more than any of those would have. Her left hand erupted in sparks as she tried to stay calm and look around for any sign of a threat.

As they approached the tower, a familiar clicking sound drifted from the dark. ‘Chaurus,’ she thought. ‘This can’t possibly be why Mirinn’s contact went silent… can it?’

“Chaurus!” Jenassa shouted. She let loose a single arrow and the clicking was replaced by a wet thunk. Zenotha looked back at her and back in the direction where the sounds originated. They kept going, slowly, waiting for any sign of danger, but none came. “Wait, over there- is that a body?”

“Where?” Zenotha squinted. She could faintly make out a figure with blonde hair, probably a Nord, next to a tree. She knew in her gut that this had to be Mirinn’s friend. Suddenly, she realized she had no idea how to get in contact with Mirinn. How was she going to be able to tell her? ‘First things first,’ she thought.

They approached the body carefully. He was lying next to a burnt out torch, an empty wine bottle, an axe, and a journal. Zenotha picked up the journal and leafed through it. “Wait, Jenassa, look at this. ‘When the eye is doused in flame, the hair will light the way.’ what the fuck does that even mean?”

“I don’t know but please don’t burn any hair. I hate the smell.” Jenassa’s face soured. Zenotha snickered. 

“Oh, Mirinn, what the hell am I supposed to do?” She wrung her hands. Then, something caught her eye- a symbol of an eye on the bridge leading to the doorway of the tower. “When the eye is doused in flame, eh?”

Her left hand switched from sparks to fire and she used it to scorch the symbol. Then, she stood back and waited for something… anything to happen. A few seconds later, an apparition of a rabbit appeared. It seemed to look directly at her, then hopped over to a round stone well. After one more glance, the rabbit hopped inside the well and a tunnel of blue light erupted. The doors to the tower opened. Zenotha ran over to well. The rabbit was gone. She sighed and turned back towards the tower. “So this is Myrwatch, huh?”

“Is that what they call this place?” Jenassa squinted up at the top of the tower. “I gotta say, this job is way easier than you made it sound.”

“Listen I didn’t know this was going to go like this. My friend was genuinely concerned about all of this. I highly doubt she thought it was a fucking chaurus of all things. She said she’d caught wind of various bandit groups trying to gain access and seemed to think we’d have a lot worse to face. Even I’m kind of surprised that it was this easy. The suspense was definitely built up more than it should have been.”

“Well, I guess we don’t know what’s inside.” Jenassa gestured. “Let’s find out.”

The two women walked into the tower and stopped in awe. It was fully furnished and supplied. Three made beds sat along the wall, each one topped with a fine fur blanket. There was a seating area in the middle, with tall cushioned chairs and fancy pillows on furs on the floor. The room contained easily contained a dozen bookcases and tables full of books, food, tableware, and more. The fire pit was lit and the fire warmed the entire main area. The symbol on the bridge outside was displayed on large heavy banners between the stone pillars and a window across from the front door. They circled around to the left and found a mysterious blue portal in a doorway making an unusual echoing ring. Zenotha looked back at Jenassa and pointed towards it. Jenassa shrugged and nodded. Zenotha held her breath and walked into the portal. A bright light flashed and suddenly she was in another room, what seemed like an upstairs. Directly in front of her was an arcane enchanter. A giant glowing blue orb in an intricate iron was hanging from the ceiling and cast the room in a cool glow. The walls were filled with weapon racks and dotted with armor mannequins. 

Jenassa appeared behind her with a hollow ‘pop’ sound. “Oh gods would you look at all this.”

“It’s beautiful.” Zenotha’s eyes widened. They walked around, looking at everything. A small garden area was behind the enchanting table, with ingredients already growing. There was an alchemy table, a small forge and a tanning rack. There were ingots, flowers, ingredients, and barrels of food. They passed between several racks and display cases and came upon a curious display of busts- thirteen, to be exact, though three were different from the others. They all had interesting carvings. Zenotha ran her fingers over one of the blank faces and discovered that they had grooves on the sides, as if for displaying masks. On either side of the display were fine silk curtains with heavy tassels. Whatever this display was for was clearly significant ad had piqued her curiosity. 

“What are these even for?” Jenassa sounded mildly concerned.

“I’m not sure. But I’ve heard tales of ancient Dragon Priests who wore carved wooden masks. And I bet they go on these heads. And I bet that we can find them all.”

“Dragon Priests. You want to find Dragon Priests and take their masks?”

“Well you said this job was too easy. Sounds like it just got interesting.” Zenotha smirked and wagged her finger at her. “What do you say, m’lady?”

Jenassa grinned. “You’re on, boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> This part is based on a Creation Club creation called Myrwatch made by creator Elianora (whom the rabbit is named after).


End file.
